


Животный инстинкт

by Ayliten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Eruri.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Животный инстинкт

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды Eruri.

Когда бритва касается распаренной кожи, Эрвин не дергается, но весь напрягается и подбирается, будто перед прыжком. На животе и руках проступают мышцы, четко обозначаются вены; на шее начинает пульсировать жилка.

Человек, не знакомый с Эрвином Смитом, решил бы, что это страх — и, пожалуй, в чем-то оказался бы даже прав.

— Интересно, — бормочет Ривай, плашмя прижимая лезвие к шее — прямо над сонной артерией, чуть пониже тонкого старого шрама — и наслаждаясь тем, как Эрвин возбуждается от прикосновений холодного металла, — ты не боишься. Тебе даже нравится. А вот твоему телу страшно.

— Животный инстинкт. — Эрвин сглатывает и облизывает губы. Взгляд у него все еще ясный, но голос уже наливается хрипотцой, а дыхание сбивается. Зрачки, полминуты назад крохотные, расползаются почти по всей радужке, хотя в комнате очень светло.

— А это, — свободной рукой Ривай гладит яйца Эрвина и его наполовину вставший член, — тоже животный инстинкт?

— Это — вопреки ему.

— Знаешь, порой я понимаю, почему ты пошел именно в разведку. В гарнизоне и военной полиции слишком безопасно, ты бы совсем скис. Даже не знаю, как ты раньше коротал без меня долгие скучные зимы.

Эрвин смеется.

— Действительно. — Он целует Ривая в уголок рта, почти целомудренно, и откидывается назад. Разводит ноги. Теперь Эрвин весь лежит перед ним, полностью обнаженный, раскрытый, доступный. Возбужденный.

Ривай чувствует, как у него самого тяжелеет внизу живота.

Отложив на время бритву, он протягивает руку, берет чашку с мылом и кисточку для бритья, но немного медлит. Прикасается сухой кисточкой к соскам Эрвина, медленно обводит их, спускается к бедрам, трогает мягким ворсом головку члена, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Эрвин глубоко и мерно дышит, чуть приоткрыв рот. Его член, длинный и довольно толстый, наливается кровью, красноватая головка поблескивает в холодном дневном свете. Риваю хочется коснуться его языком, почувствовать солоноватый вкус, но пока еще не время.

Пока нельзя думать об этом. Ему нужны светлая голова и очень хорошая реакция.

Он обмакивает кисточку в чашку, взбивает мыльный раствор до тех пор, пока тот не становится густой белой пеной, а затем неторопливо размазывает эту пену в паху Эрвина. Снова берет бритву.

— Не волнуйся, — говорит Ривай. — Я ее хорошо наточил.

— Я не волнуюсь. Не из-за этого, по крайней мере.

Взгляд у Эрвина уже плывет, голос севший и хриплый. Когда Ривай аккуратными, осторожными, точно выверенными движениями ведет тонким острым лезвием по его коже, вместе с белой пеной соскребая короткие волоски, Эрвин комкает в руках полотенце, на котором лежит.

Он смотрит на Ривая — внимательно, неотрывно, Ривай чувствует тяжелый взгляд всей кожей, но не может поднять голову и посмотреть в ответ. Нужно быть очень внимательным: одно неосторожное движение может или убить, или навсегда лишить Эрвина мужской силы. Ривай знает, где и как глубоко нужно рассечь, чтобы сделать и то, и другое; Кенни в свое время показал ему все уязвимые точки человеческого тела.

Когда Ривай заканчивает, то чувствует себя таким уставшим, будто убил с десяток титанов. Он вытирает пах Эрвина полотенцем, прижимается губами к гладкой порозовевшей коже. Под губами неистово бьется пульс.

Ривай переводит дыхание и прикрывает глаза. В горле стоит ком, на лбу и спине выступает испарина, внизу живота горячо, член упирается в ширинку. Но это не все. Ривая накрывает целым сонмом эмоций, ему одновременно и радостно, и тоскливо, а в груди тянет и ноет, как от ушиба, хотя он прекрасно знает, что никакого ушиба нет.

Он сглатывает. Поднимает голову, смотрит на Эрвина с легкой ухмылкой.

— Все, — говорит Ривай, поигрывая бритвой. — Надоело. Пускай в следующий раз наконец-то будет и твоя очередь.

fin


End file.
